robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Extreme Series 3 - Basepage
Robot Wars Extreme: Series 3 is a competition held on the Robot Wars wiki. It is based on the first two seasons of the reboot, as well as the Battle of the Stars celebrity specials. It features a total of ten separate main events, plus two side events. All-Stars Heat A Round 1 *Aftershock vs Concussion vs Razer: Concussion eliminated *Apollo vs Ironside3 vs TR2: Ironside3 eliminated Round 2 *Aftershock vs TR2: Aftershock won *Apollo vs Razer: Apollo won Heat Final *Apollo vs Aftershock: Aftershock won Heat B Round 1 *Carbide vs Eruption vs Terrorhurtz: Terrorhurtz eliminated *Pulsar vs Storm 2 vs Thor: Pulsar eliminated Round 2 *Carbide vs Storm 2: Carbide won *Eruption vs Thor: Eruption won Heat Final *Carbide vs Eruption: Carbide won Grand Final *Aftershock vs Carbide: Carbide won Redemption Championship Heat A Round 1 *Rapid vs Crazy Coupe 88 vs Bonk: Bonk eliminated *Push to Exit vs Rusty vs Glitterbomb: Rusty eliminated Round 2 *Crazy Coupe 88 vs Glitterbomb: Glitterbomb won *Rapid vs Push to Exit: Rapid won Heat Final *Glitterbomb vs Rapid: Rapid won Heat B Round 1 *Chimera2 vs The General vs Meggamouse: Chimera2 eliminated *Cobra vs Apex vs Tauron: Tauron eliminated Round 2 *Apex vs The General: Apex won *Cobra vs Meggamouse: Cobra won Heat Final *Apex vs Cobra: Cobra won Grand Final *Rapid vs Cobra: Rapid won Legends Tournament Heat A Round 1 *Storm 2 vs Tough as Nails vs Razer: Tough as Nails eliminated *King B Remix vs Dantomkia vs Thermidor 2: Thermidor 2 eliminated Round 2 *Storm 2 vs King B Remix: Storm 2 won *Dantomkia vs Razer: Razer won Heat Final *Storm 2 vs Razer: Storm 2 won Heat B Round 1 *Terrorhurtz vs Big Nipper vs Crushtacean: Crushtacean eliminated *Infernal Contraption vs Behemoth vs Supernova: Infernal Contraption eliminated Round 2 *Terrorhurtz vs Supernova: Terrorhurtz won *Big Nipper vs Behemoth: Behemoth won Heat Final *Terrorhurtz vs Behemoth: Terrorhurtz won Grand Final *Storm 2 vs Terrorhurtz: Storm 2 won Tag Team Terror Round 1 *Thor & Kan-Opener vs PP3D & Coyote: Thor & Kan-Opener won *Tough as Nails & Cobra vs Foxic & Apex: Tough as Nails & Cobra won *Tauron & Concussion vs Gabriel & Cherub: Gabriel & Cherub won *King B Remix & Draven vs Ironside3 & MeggaMouse: Ironside3 & MeggaMouse won Round 2 *Thor & Kan-Opener vs Ironside3 & MeggaMouse: Ironside3 & MeggaMouse won *Tough as Nails & Cobra vs Gabriel & Cherub: Tough as Nails & Cobra won Final *Ironside3 & MeggaMouse vs Tough as Nails & Cobra: Ironside3 & MeggaMouse won Minor Meltdown Round 1 *Glitterbomb vs Crank-E: Crank-E won *TR2 vs Or Te: TR2 won *Soldier Ant vs Cherub: Cherub won *Sabretooth vs HIGH-5: Sabretooth won Round 2 *TR2 vs Cherub: TR2 won *Crank-E vs Sabretooth: Sabretooth won Final *TR2 vs Sabretooth: TR2 won Iron Maidens Round 1 *Chompalot vs Coyote: Chompalot won *TMHWK vs Heavy Metal: Heavy Metal won *The Cat vs Jellyfish: The Cat won *Ms Nightshade vs Kadeena Machina: Kadeena Machina won Round 2 *Heavy Metal vs Kadeena Machina: Kadeena Machina won *Chompalot vs The Cat: The Cat won Final *Kadeena Machina vs The Cat: Kadeena Machina won Schoolhouse Rumble Round 1 *Nuts 2 vs MeggaMouse: Nuts 2 won *Rusty vs M.R. Speed Squared: M.R. Speed Squared won *Frostbite vs Expulsion: Expulsion won *Trolley Rage vs Infernal Contraption: Trolley Rage won Round 2 *Nuts 2 vs M.R. Speed Squared: M.R. Speed Squared won *Expulsion vs Trolley Rage: Trolley Rage won Final *M.R. Speed Squared vs Trolley Rage: M.R. Speed Squared won War of the Weapons Battle of the Spinners *Aftershock vs PP3D vs Arena Cleaner vs Ironside 3: Ironside3 won Axe Attack *Thor vs Terrorhurtz vs TMHWK vs Glitterbomb: Terrorhurtz won Crusher Crunch-Up *Soldier Ant vs Kan-Opener vs Draven vs Razer: Razer won Drum Beatdown *Pulsar vs Concussion vs Sabretooth vs Hobgoblin: Pulsar won Thwack-Attack *Gabriel vs Chimera2 vs Dee vs Infernal Contraption: Gabriel won Cluster-Carnage *Nuts 2 vs Terror Turtle vs MeggaMouse vs Crackers 'n' Smash: Nuts 2 won Flipper Frenzy *Apollo vs Eruption vs Rapid vs TR2: Eruption won Annihilator *Sixth: King B Remix *Fifth: Thor *Fourth: Rapid *Third: Kadeena Machina *Runner-Up: Gabriel *Winner: Behemoth World Championship Round 1 *Apollo (Wales) vs Cobra (Belgium): Apollo won *Crushtacean (South Africa) vs Supernova (Sri Lanka): Supernova won *PP3D (Scotland) vs Foxic (USA): Foxic won *King B Remix (Japan) vs Jellyfish (Northern Ireland): King B Remix won *TMHWK (Netherlands) vs Pulsar (Spain): Pulsar won *Storm 2 (England) vs Terror Turtle (Canada): Storm 2 won *Tough as Nails (Netherlands) vs Razer (England): Razer won *Coyote (Scotland) vs Robo Savage (Wales): Robo Savage won Quarter Finals *Storm 2 (England) vs Apollo (Wales): Apollo won *Foxic (USA) vs Pulsar (Spain): Pulsar won *Supernova (Sri Lanka) vs Razer (England): Supernova won *King B Remix (Japan) vs Robo Savage (Wales): King B Remix won Semi-Finals *Pulsar (Spain) vs Supernova (Sri Lanka): Pulsar won *King B Remix (Japan) vs Apollo (Wales): Apollo won Final *Apollo (Wales) vs Pulsar (Spain): Apollo won Side Events Mayhem *Kan-Opener vs Big Nipper vs Gabriel: Gabriel won *Jar vs Behemoth vs Dantomkia: Behemoth won *Beast vs Thor vs Heavy Metal: Thor won *DisConctructor vs King B Remix vs Dee: King B Remix won *Wyrm vs Kadeena Machina vs Thermidor 2: Kadeena Machina won *Draven vs Rapid vs Crushtacean: Rapid won Vengeance *Razer vs Crank-E: Razer won *Thor vs Pulsar: Pulsar won *Crackers 'n' Smash vs Sweeney Todd: Crackers 'n' Smash won *The Cat vs Interstellar: MML: The Cat won